


A Kiss

by Lilbreck



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The debt she owed him was more than she could ever repay...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 16, 2005 for tinpanalley

Faith wrapped her hand around the back of Angel's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Words never seemed to come out right when she needed them the most, but this, she could do. She could tell him thank you, and show him how much he meant to her. In her whole world, he was the only thing she believed in, the only thing that never let her down. The debt she owed him was more than she could ever repay, and a kiss really didn't come close to showing how much she felt. It couldn't hurt any though.


End file.
